The puppet's Daughter
by Dacrazypsycho
Summary: Marionette the stumble over a unknown room and a Halfway donefigure lay over a table Imagine her surprised when she saw a blueprint stating 'Mione, The puppet's Daughter ' Full summary inside
1. chapter 1

Mirionette is bored out of her Mind,

the other animatronics avoid her like a plaque and wont plqy with her, Children laugh or get scared at the sight of her and it makes her Sad, lonely and most of all, Bored

So when she stumbled over a Secret room, located near her Station that nobody ever thought to find in such a place, the room was full of Parts and seemed to be Materials for creating a seemed to be a Half-Done animatronic,

she realized it was a similar yet far to her own the moment she found the blueprint, She was filled with Happines(As far as her hallow soul reach) when she found out a particular content on thr blueprint

'Mione, Mirionette's Daughter'


	2. Chapter 1 (04-20 22:49:48)

Marionette Listened to the other children outside her Room, They seemed to be having fun with the other animatronics and Only a few went to her Location to Get their Gifts or whatnot, The only thing that keeps her calm is the Soothing Sound of the music box

sometimes she wondered why she Always felt like something is missing that someone is Supposed to Be with her and play

taking a peek at the empty Prize room, She sigh and could only Listined to the sound of Music box.

:Time skip: 12:00 Am

Marionette wandered through the air vents Just near The prize room there's no Camera in it so it's somewhat safe,

the music box was left unattend for too long and she is gonna give a Piece of horror to that Night guard.

so Deep in her thought she didnt notice she stumbled over a loose screw ripping a piece of her clothing on her left Arm

Looking at the Said Suspect she Realized it was screw for a door vent for another room, How she didn't notice it for A long time was beyond her

Curiosity got the best of her, The night guard is safe from her clutches

undoing the other Screws she hovered and enter the Unknown room

the first thing that enter her Mind is how the hell is it Freqking clean? And what's-

moving on

she noticed a lot of PArts and materials scattered near tHe east corner and...

A figure Laying on a table it seemed to be half way done, A few things to be added and It will be done

Marionette slowly Made her way to the Figure the flourecent light flicking time to time

she stared at the Figure Even though its still incomplete ,it seemed to be human-like and a few parts is needed

something blue Caught her Eyes and She stared at the blueprint and blink in confusion then Surprise and finally, Hqppiness

'Is this?-'

her Scaly fingers trail at the Middle Font, Reading it Twice in assurance

'Mione, The Puppet's daughter'

The Human-like Daughter of Marionette

Height:

6'3

Hair color:

White

Eye Color :

Grey

Skin color:

Pale white

Clothes Main color:

Black and white

Personality:

Mischievous, Playful, Cunning, a prankster at heart and Smart

Specialty:

Can sing

play tune

Self thinking

Other

: UNKNOWN:

This means she was never meant to be alone, That there is someone meant to be with her, It makes her giddy and Excited

determination filled her being, (1) staring at the complete instruction of it.

she Vows she will Raise her With care, will teach her all she knows and thE purpose of Killing The night guards . But she thought of the other animatronics

'what if they take my Soon to be child away from her? i will be lonely again and what if-'

she shake her head

' now is not the time Marionette! all i have to do is focused on This work and Think about the problem later!! '

She studied the blueprint seriously not letting any words slipped from her mind, understanding every Thing All the needed Materials and equipment was present and it will make her Work more faster

she started to work on the body Following the Complicated wires , connecting some Drives and Plates, flexing the hand and Arranging the vision , Combuning some plates and mending it Making the 'Skin' More real, The hair looks so real and silky installing the Voice box and Movements

Marionette didnt Seemed to notice the time, Didn't noticed that she's been working on it for 2 days straight, But its not like the other Notice her absence anyway

:Time skip: 2 days later~

She stared at her work, pride and anticipation Coming out of her,

Her Mione Is Complete, she looks so real and life-like

Her Short White hair Designed in such way it looks cute and cool, some Bobby pin to keep it i place. slight Purple eye shadow and eyelashes and a Slightly red Dimples adorning her being

her arms covered in stripe of Black and white, Body in a Short Blackk and white dress, Buttons line up on her Middle , Black stockings and a Doll Shoes, a Cape embracing her being, A purple bow keeping it in place

she's Perfect.. But something is missing Marionette looked at her Lifeless grey eyes

"ofcourse!" She exclaimed "you need a soul! and uh Electricity duh" A glowing Blue orb appeared in her arm, and it seemed atracted to her dear Mione , it flew right through her mione's chest

the lifless grew eyes Shine to life flinching but it seemed too Weak to move so marionette is right she needs to recharge

"Fancy looking Doll right there, Marionette" if marionette doesn't have any dignity she would have scream in Shock and terror but last time she check it's still Intact full force

Looking behind her she stared at the familiar figure

"Uh.. hello Goldy fancy meeting you here.." She mumble her puppet Body tense

Okay i got carried away by this inspiration so feel free to leave your reviews

(1) she's not frisk okay?


End file.
